


Taking Care

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [13]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Arguments, M/M, Wounds, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for a few prompts!





	

> **♔ : Finding the other wearing their clothes**

“What are you _wearing_?” Zoran had asked, a scarred brow raising in surprise as he took in Rafe’s appearance. The man was wearing his other vest - his winter vest to be precise, the white camo standing out in the dense forest like a sore thumb.

Rafe shrugged, his expression carefully schooled as he motioned at the branches around them, “An extra layer of protection like this doesn’t hurt. Especially, when your men enjoy jumping into danger at a moment’s notice.”

 The larger man looked over him once more with a smug smirk appearing over his features, “You shouldn’t worry so much, Adler. But your concern is duly noted, perhaps I’ll put in an order for your own _fitted_ vest,” For emphasis, he tugged the straps on his winter vest, pulling them tight to better hug Rafe’s smaller frame. 

> **♝: Reading a book together**

”This is bullshit,” Zoran grumbled while leaning over Rafe’s shoulder, his gloved hands tapping at the words. “It _clearly_ says that we need to go here,” He motioned towards the red circle on their map.

“No, _you’re_ reading it wrong,” Rafe huffed, batting Zoran’s hands away from the old text. “Latin isn’t like that - you’ve got to switch some things around,” He grumbled, “Samuel knew how to read it _almost_ perfectly, fucking bastard.”

The war criminal growled in warning, eyes sharp as he glared down at the shorter man. “I am _rarely_ wrong, and I highly suggest that we find a translator, _now_.”

Rafe’s lips curled into a silent snarl as he pushed himself away and out of the room, “Stay put then, I’ll see what I can do. You’re _lucky_ I still have cell service out here in this shit hole.”

Zoran’s broad arms crossed as he watched Rafe vanish around the corner, amusement, and annoyance bubbling in his blood.

> **♟: Patching up a wound**

“Ow - _careful_ ,” Rafe hissed, his eyes tightly closed as another rush of breath escaped from his clenched teeth. Zoran gave a thoughtful and apologetic hum, dabbing the disinfectant over the nasty cut above Rafe’s eyebrow. It might very well scar, and it _bothered_ him more than he’d like to admit.

Rafe only had a few, small scars. Hidden from sight, perfectly placed. Nothing like _his own_ horrific injuries. Whoever did this, _would pay_.

“I am sorry, stay still,” He managed, glad that Rafe’s eyes were closed, keeping his own murderous expression from sight. “Next time you go out, you’re taking two of my best men -”

Rafe’s mouth opened, his brows raising in surprise, clearly ready to protest.

Zoran gave a stern shake of his head, “ _No exceptions._ These people could’ve gotten valuable information about our _treasure_ ,” A worthy coverup, anything to grant Rafe’s compliance and give him a little bit more piece of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeaaaaahhhh


End file.
